rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Danno-048/Infinity War
Upon the various failures of Ronan, Loki, Gamora, Nebula, and others to acquire the Infinity Stones for him, Thanos decides to take it upon himself to gather them. Once hearing of Asgard's demise, he no longer has to fear Odin's intervention, also not fearing the intervention of other groups or entities as they would not be powerful enough to stop him. As soon as Asgard is reported destroyed, Thanos sets out to the physical plane location of Nidavellir, seizing the sacred forge of the Dwarves and holding them hostage; demanding their best craftsmen to create for him a new Infinity Gauntlet, so he may wield their power like Odin before. Though hesitant, Eitri complies and reluctantly forges the new Infinity Gauntlet from golden uru in hopes his people may be spared. After inspecting the device and becoming satisfied with the results, Thanos orders his underlings to kill the other Dwarves anyway, as a statement to the rest of the universe to not intervene should they come to Nidavellir. Moreover, while the genocide is happening he removes Eitri's hands to prevent him from crafting any more weapons which would be able to stop him; gathering that, since he made the Infinity Gauntlet, he may also be able to devise a weapon to counter it. Leaving him behind, Thanos sets for the first Stone he knows the location of which would also be required to fully power his Gauntlet and the other Stones: The Power Stone. Thanos and his army arrives at Xandar, much like Ronan and his faction of Kree before, though much greater in scale of an invasion. This time, especially without the Guardians to defend, the Nova Corps cannot stand against the threat, and Thanos is able to embark on a landing craft with a flank of Chitauri to safeguard him from enemy attack while he walks throughout the citadel, searching through the vaults for the Orb. He eventually finds it, splitting the Orb and acquiring the Power Stone within. Once doing so, he tests the Gauntlet's power and that of the Power Stone, completing the objective Ronan set out and failed to do: annihilating the Nova Corps defenders and all life on Xandar, leaving it a broken, barren planet. Upon completion, he scours the universe for potential locations of the other Stones; his investigation eventually leads him to Sakaar, where Brunnhilde has gone to return Beta Ray Bill. During the attack, the Valkyrie Brunnhilde sends a distress call to Earth before she cuts contact so she can remain hidden. Intercepting the call, Star-Lord investigates Norway and informs the Asgardians, hiding in plain sight as humans in a village, of the dilemma. While discussing the validity of the message from Star-Lord, they are contacted once more, this time by Ebony Maw who has an apparently captured Brunnhilde. She informs them that they have the Tesseract, and unless they deliver Loki to Sakaar, they will initiate another Chitauri invasion upon Earth. Despite Loki's possession of the real Tesseract, he keeps it secret and is taken with Thor and a contingent of other Asgardian warriors, including Sif, to rescue the Valkyrie and reclaim the Tesseract, which was thought to have been lost with Asgard. Star-Lord is accepted for his aid to provide space transportation to Sakaar via his ship, though will only drop them off before trying to contact the Guardians to gather once more in the face of this threat. Upon arrival, the Asgardians stage an ambush on the enemies at Sakaar, finding the planet war-torn and quite devastated by the Chitauri invasion; however, a great score of the Chitauri were wiped out by the planet's powerful defenses and gladiators, though evidence suggests the invaders bolstered the Chitauri with some other force. Loki presents himself before the enemy; the Black Order, who have the Valkyrie with them, begin negotiations with Loki's surrender for Brunnhilde. Maw then releases his mind control over Brunnhilde; she immediately warns Loki of a trap, causing the room to be filled with the savage Outdiders. Thor and his gathering initiate the ambush, clearing out much of the Outriders though receiving their fare share of casualties quickly to the packs. While moving to protect Loki from the Outriders, Thor fends off attacks from the 4 Black Order members; despite his newfound power, Thor has difficulty fending off all four of them at once and is soon greatly weakened; even Valkyrie's intervention causes her great injury, forcing her to remain out of the fight. Suddenly, the Outdiders are called off just before Thor's defeat; then, Thanos arrives, sparking great fear in Loki. Thanos demonstrates his newfound power, firing a blast of energy from the Power Stone with such force to render Thor unable to fight and barely awake. The remainder of the Asgardian force is halfway executed, leaving a handful of survivors including Brunnhilde, Sif, Loki, and Thor. Thanos then demands the Tesseract from Loki; confused, Thor retorts they do not have it, though after testing Loki's resolve Thanos is presented the Tesseract by Loki, who retrieved it shortly before the destruction of Asgard during Ragnarok. Just as Loki reluctantly prepares to give it to Thanos to spare his own life, they hear a distant roar approaching; quickly recognizing it, Loki backs away, and another closer roar follows before Hulk, who was stranded on Sakaar a while back, busts through and engages Thanos in a brawl. The Black Order back off and observe; Thanos, without using the Power Stone, quickly repels the Hulk's attack and renders him unconscious. With this distraction, Thor uses the last of his Godforce to try and translocate his allies away; however, his reduced power is only enough to send one, thus Hulk is sent while Sif and the others are left behind. Thanos repays Thor's efforts to save his allies by picking one of his friends, and when he sees him glance the longest at Sif, moves to execute her with Corvus Glaive's spear. With Black Dwarf restraining Thor from getting up, Maw presents the Tesseract to Thanos, who crushes it and places the Space Stone in his Gauntlet. In a last effort to assassinate Thanos before he gets stronger, and as revenge for killing Sif, Loki is stopped by Thanos's new power before he is killed as well. Deciding that the Asgardians have interfered too much, Thanos opts to kill them all instead of sparing half, threatening to take the rest of them upon his eventual invasion of Earth. With that, he causes a power detonation in the building, teleporting himself and the Black Order elsewhere. Brunnhilde quickly takes Thor away before the place explodes; Thor is inert, as he has fallen into the Godsleep to recover his strength. She also finds Beta Ray Bill's unconscious form, having been defeated by Thanos not long before their arrival, so she waits with her two companions to revive on Sakaar, stranded there for now. Immediately after returning to their ship above Sakaar, Thanos and the Black Order are attacked by the Silver Surfer, who during his cosmic patrol turned up the devastated Xandar to try and warn them to escape the arrival of Galactus; had Thanos not annihilated its population, Galactus intended to feed on the planet, now barren and allowing the Surfer his leave to investigate the threat and destroy it. Though the Surfer defeats the Black Order with ease, he has an equal contest with Thanos, who manages to outpower and outsmart him and defeat the Surfer. Thanos orders the Black Order to Earth to acquire the Time and Mind Stones and return to Titan, before having them cast the apparently dead Surfer to fall to Sakaar and leaving the planet. The Silver Surfer survives the fall, and quickly departs to try and warn Earth of their arrival. The Guardians, having reluctantly gathered and put their differences aside to take on the Tesseract threat, arrive at Sakaar to find it completely wasted; investigating, they ultimately come upon Beta Ray Bill, who engages them believing them to be enemies. The fight is stopped when Brunnhilde finds them. She and Beta Ray Bill inform the Guardians of what has happened, shocking them to hear that Xandar has been destroyed by Thanos for the Power Stone. Brunnhilde says their best hope is Thor, who is currently recovering from his battle to gather his energy. Star-Lord suggests waking him up immediately with Mantis, though Brunnhilde retorts he will be at reduced strength if they don't wait. Gamora states they have no time to wait; they then discuss plans to intercept Thanos and at least delay him before he gathers the other Stones. Brunnhilde suggests he will be going after the Aether first, as Asgard had delivered it to the Collector of Knowhere for safekeeping; the Guardians, remembering the Collector, know for a fact it is not safe. Star-Lord wonders why that one specifically is next; Brunnhilde states it's the obvious choice, since two of the remaining ones are safeguarded on Earth by a considerable defense and would be the last stretch for Thanos, while the last, the Soul Stone, has a rite of passage Thanos will be unable to complete in order to obtain it, surprising Gamora of the Stone's knowledge which she keeps to herself. The Guardians embark for Knowhere to beat Thanos to the Reality Stone and hopefully find a way to use it to stop him, since they managed to endure the Power Stone before. However, on their way Gamora meets with Star-Lord, making him promise to kill her should Thanos manage to kidnap her so he cannot acquire a secret she refuses to reveal. Upon their arrival, the Guardians wander through the empty but intact structures, announcments of an evacuation letting them know the population made it off safely. Reaching the Collector's atrium, they make contact with him and try to attain the Aether from him. He refuses to give it up, claiming it won't be any safer in their hands than his own, as he has it in a locked down, secured vault. Star-Lord attempts a compromise by offering to set up an ambush to protect against the eventual arrival of Thanos; the Collector reluctantly agrees, knowing he has no chance of standing against the Titan without their protection. In secret conference, Star-Lord has Rocket and Groot infiltrate the atrium vault to try and steal the Aether and smuggle it off of Knowhere before Thanos can get to it; he tried to get Gamora to go with them, but she insisted on staying, believing she was the only one capable of taking down Thanos. Soon, the Titan does indeed arrive; Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis stage their ambush while allowing Thanos to approach the Collector and interrogate him for the Reality Stone. To their shock and surprise, it appears he has already claimed the Mind Stone from Earth, leading them to fear the worst; however, he doesn't appear to have the Time Stone. Though they had informed the Collector he might be roughed up and prepare for the interrogation, he still is quite fearful when Thanos starts prodding him for information, especially spurred on when Thanos physically hurts him. Their fear of the situation worsens when it looks like Thanos gets closer to his goal when using the Mind Stone to slowly force the Collector to give him more information, including the potential of informing him of the ambush. Drax, losing his patience, tries to go and assassinate Thanos from behind; Mantis puts him to sleep, the sound of his body collapsing alerting Thanos. The Titan tosses the Collector into one of his cages, prepared to fight; Star-Lord is quickly discarded by him, though Gamora apparently weaves through his defenses and seemingly lands a lethal wound on him with her toxic blade. At first reprimanding her for her rebellion against him, Thanos soon toys with her mind and makes her feel remorse for landing the killing blow on her adopted father; Star-Lord emerges and confronts Thanos, trying to defend Gamora by boosting her statements that he was a terrible father and ruled her with fear every day of her life; she couldn't bring herself to continue the retort since she began breaking down thanks to Thanos's mind games, evidently caused by his use of the Mind Stone. Ultimately, however, the light of the Mind Stone fades as Thanos succombs to his death. Despite Gamora breaking down, Star-Lord comforts her and informs Rocket that they succeeded in killing Thanos. He asks of their progress, and all are quite startled to hear Rocket tell them the Aether was nowhere to be found, the storage unit it was kept in apparently ripped open. At that moment, Thanos's voice fills the air as reality peals away around them, revealing the atrium to have been greatly damaged in fire and the rest of Knowhere not abandoned in evacuation, but filled with countless corpses of the population Thanos had killed; revealing he had already beaten the Guardians to the Reality Stone and set up an ambush for them. Rocket and Groot quickly make their way back to the atrium as Thanos emerges from the illusion to confront Gamora, ignoring Star-Lord's warning to back off before he kills him. It is shown Thanos never took the Mind Stone, instead using the Reality Stone to manipulate events to appear that he had it. When Drax is awakened by Mantis in hiding, he gets up and watches as Thanos casts Star-Lord aside and seizes Gamora as prisoner. Thanos then uses the Reality Stone to incapacitate Drax, Mantis, and Rocket and Groot when they show up by warping them into altered forms. Star-Lord is left to try and stop him, though is spurred by Gamora to kill her as promised. Thanos edges him to try it, and is impressed when he actually does so, though alters reality once more so she is unharmed. He then teleports away with her, leaving the Guardians to recover from the warping and stranding them on Knowhere. Rocket attempts to convince the shaken Star-Lord to travel to Nidavellir to acquire powerful weapons, though is only able to take himself and Groot since Star-Lord decides they also need powerful allies, seeking out the Ravagers for help. Thus, the two groups split up. On Earth, Thor's translocation of the Hulk has him arrive at the former SHIELD headquarters; reverting back to Bruce Banner, he stumbles around remembering Thanos before being contacted and seized by Doctor Strange for questioning his fall from the sky. During his questioning, the Silver Surfer crashes through the Sanctum's roof and directly warns of the approach of Thanos. Strange then gathers the other Avengers: managing to convince Captain America and his allies of Falcon, Black Widow, Vision and Scarlet Witch to gather with Iron Man and Spider Man, though contact with Hawkeye and the new Ant Man cannot be established since going off the grid. Though the meeting is quite rough at first, Strange forces the opposing sides to put their differences to rest as he and Banner warn them of the return of the threat which brought them together in the first place. They are briefed on the nature of the Infinity Stones and the potential devastation Thanos could bring about the Universe if he acquires them all; Strange keeps his direct possession of the Time Stone a secret in order to protect it, claiming it is guarded by mystical barriers he has authority over as Sorcerer Supreme. When asking about the Mind Stone, Captain America reveals it is being kept hidden with Professor Charles Xavier, the leader of the X-Men whom the Avengers were forced to confront at one point to try and take control of various Mutant threats, including Magneto, William Stryker, Apocalypse and the Phoenix Incident which drove the X-Men into exile. They decide they need to gather together and safeguard the Sanctum and the Xavier Mansion before Thanos arrives; before any further discussion can happen, they become aware of a crisis outside with the arrival of the Black Order Q-ships. Seeing one approach them while the other heads off for the Mansion, the group splits up; Strange, Iron Man, Wong, and Banner remain while Captain America, Falcon, Widow, and Vision follow Scarlet Witch to the Mansion. The Surfer, though insisting on remaining with Strange, is convinced to gather the Fantastic Four so they may be able to help, and reluctantly leaves. Black Dwarf and Ebony Maw confront Strange and command him to hand over the Time Stone; their refusal marks their battle, to which Iron Man is knocked away into a separate battle with Black Dwarf while Strange and Wong battle Maw; Banner, finding himself unable to transform into the Hulk, is forced to be protected from the fight by Spider Man, though leaves Banner away from the fight to help Iron Man. While Iron Man and Spider Man almost defeat Black Dwarf, Strange is forced to use the Time Stone to match Maw's magic while Wong defends him; the time reversal undoes progress against Black Dwarf, causing Iron Man and Spider Man's temporary defeat and allowing Black Dwarf to attack Strange from behind. He manages to send the beast away, though Strange is knocked aside by Maw, undoing the time spell. Wong is quickly defeated and teleported through an alternate dimension, forcing Wong to translocate through several dimensions to return to Earth. Meanwhile, Strange tries to cast again on Maw, though is restrained and incapacitated. Maw chases Strange, propelled away by his cloak; Iron Man holds Black Dwarf back for Spider Man to pursue Strange, though Strange and Spider Man are captured in the Q-Ship's tractor beam. Iron Man is saved from Black Dwarf by Wong's return, teleporting the creature elsewhere on Earth abandoning him in snow drifts. Iron Man then pursues the ship, granting Spider Man an upgraded Iron Spider suit to survive a forced return to Earth while entering the vessel; however, Spider Man remains on board himself. Wong, unable to teleport after Strange due to mystical interference from Maw, is forced to protect the Sanctum from other mystical threats and await their return. Just then, the Silver Surfer arrives with the Fantastic Four too late; Banner then informs them of the situation and has them meet at Xavier's Mansion. At the Mansion, Captain America and the others meet with Professor Xavier, Cyclopse, Storm, and Wolverine after attention is drawn of their arrival from the students. Aware of the impending arrival of the invaders, the X-Men move to evacuate the school to protect the stutents while Captain America's team sets up to hold the enemy off and protect the Mind Stone, locked within Cerebro. The group meets harsh attacks from Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight; the Black Order, mistaking the Solar gem in Vision for the Mind Stone, single him out, leading Xavier to continue the facade by affecting them with his mental powers, making it appear they're coming from Vision. When the Avengers group are temporarily taken down, the X-Men arrive to bolster the defense, driving off the Black Order to retreat with their new allies. However, Proxima is able to recognize that Vision does not have the Stone, calling out their bluff before falling back. The pair, seeing Maw's ship has already departed for Titan, presume he's acquired the Time Stone; not wishing to face Thanos for failing to retrieve the Mind Stone, they remain hidden near Earth and recover Black Dwarf, granting him a prosthetic and choosing to monitor the humans for another chance to retrieve the Mind Stone. Afterwards, Hulk and the Fantastic Four arrive at the Mansion; realizing the others were presumably captured or killed, they decide they need to move the Mind Stone to another location, hiding it from the already known position for safekeeping. Captain America points out that Wakanda is likely the best location for this, and they negotiate with Beast, Secretary of Mutant Affairs, to provide shelter for the students away from the Mansion and Wakanda as neither location would be safe for them. Captain America is able to have King T'Challa arrange for the combined Avenger/X-Men force to stay and help plan a defensive strategy when the invaders return for the Mind Stone. A message is left for Magneto from Xavier, attempting to plead for his help and that of the Brotherhood. During space transition, Maw interrogates Strange relentlessly to gain access to the Time Stone. While Iron Man and Spider Man confront each other, Maw grows bored of making Strange talk and simply mind controls him with a strong spell, having him simply hand over the Eye of Agamotto. To Iron Man's surprise, Maw uses the spell to open it, revealing the Time Stone within revealing Strange's lie. The pair of them confront Maw, alongside Strange's cloak; he sets Strange to fight the two of them while curious to learn how to understand the Time spells he now has access to. Though Strange uses various magics against the two, Iron Man and Spider Man are able to incapacitate him and face Maw; Spider Man is knocked back in time a few seconds, while Iron Man is aged significantly, his suit withered to lesser capability. Strange regains control of himself, and confronts Maw mage to mage; attacking his ego, he convinces Maw to not use the Time stone. At first, they are equally matched, but Maw grows bored again and starts using time spells more. Analyzing his novice use, Strange makes a gamble and spurs him to use the biggest time spell Maw can think of. Maw falls for the trick and decides to cause Strange to age forward to the point he turns to dust; having little experience and control over such a large spell, his grasp on the time continuum starts to shatter, and in his panicked attempt to regain control the spell backfires on him, turning him to dust instead. Strange retrieves the Eye of Agamotto and returns Iron Man and Spider Man to normal. Finding Maw's leftover magic prevents him from teleporting them to Earth, Strange is convinced by Iron Man to continue on to Titan and use the Time Stone to stop him once and for all. After seizing Gamora and the Reality Stone from Knowhere, Thanos takes her to his vessel and finally reveals he knew about her knowledge of the Soul Stone all along. Interrogating her, he rebuffs her attempts to hide her knowledge and openly tortures Nebula in front of her without concern. He decides to spread it beyond just Nebula when Gamora barely holds her tongue, using the Space and Power Stones to begin torturing the other Guardians as well. Finally she relents, informing him it is stored away on Vormir. The pair of them arrive and proceed through the Temple, coming across the corpses of the Warriors Three before being met by an emissary of the Soul Stone: the resurrected shade of Heimdal. Informing Thanos of the price of obtaining the Stone, Heimdal watches as Gamora believes Thanos to have lost since he cannot possibly love someone enough to work the sacrifice, but is shocked to realize he truly cared for her all along. Making the sacrifice with Gamora, Thanos earns the Soul Stone from the rite of passage and departs Vormir; Heimdal vanishes from the Temple, the Stone finally with a new master. The Guardians make contact with the Ravagers, trying to enlist their help to recover Gamora from Thanos but not having any idea where he may be. Fortunately, Star-Lord is contacted by Nebula, who escaped Thanos's ship and informs him to meet her on Titan. Despite Star-Lord's effort, he cannot convince Yondu to provide help but is able to negotiate their departure. Yondu decides to go with them, leaving command of the Ravagers to his second. On Sakaar, Thor finally awakens from his Godsleep only to find himself stranded on Sakaar, not knowing Brunnhilde and Beta Ray Bill left him there in self-imposed exile since they decided they could not beat Thanos. He is found by the Silver Surfer, who was earlier forced to return to Galactus and inform him of what went on, warning his master that Thanos was more powerful than Galactus cared to acknowledge. He received further permission to continue facing Thanos, but only if he returned with actual confirmation of a world to consume. He thus immediately returned to Sakaar and sought out Thor's help. Seeking further aid, Thor travels to Nidavellir to enlist the aid of the Dwarves, where he meets with Rocket and Groot and learns of the current predicament. They discover Eitri and the fate of the Dwarves; Rocket fails to convince the Dwarf to try to make new weapons despite his disfigurement, though Thor is informed of a key weakness placed upon the Gauntlet they may be able to exploit. Meanwhile, the Silver Surfer makes for his departure to Titan, having overheard the Black Order's conversation with Thanos and hoping to gether his power there to confront the Mad Titan; his power gathering also drawing Galactus to Titan, with the Surfer gambling to risk his fate to bring Galactus to confront Thanos directly. On Titan, Iron Man, Spider Man, and Doctor Strange encounter Star-Lord, Mantis, Drax, and Yandu and team up to prepare for Thanos's arrival. Soon, the Silver Surfer arrives to aid them, informing them of his journey against Thanos and alerting them he will arrive soon. Though Iron Man cannot get the Guardians to cooperate, Doctor Strange's peering into the future identifies a multitude of constantly shifting future possibilities, and is only able to pinpoint a single timeline which could possibly result in their success against the Titan. Knowing the full extent of their required sacrifice, Strange keeps most of the knowledge to himself and only tells them necessary information up to leading an ambush and restraining the Titan to remove his Gauntlet as a last-ditch effort before resorting to the ultimate sacrifice. Only the Surfer is able to catch on, and a look from the Sorcerer Supreme has him keep his mouth shut, understanding the necessary silence. Upon Thanos's arrival at Titan, Strange learns some of his past before the battle commences. With the arrival of Nebula not long after, the group makes an effort to restrain Thanos; ultimately, the battle is lost, even with Strange accessing a wider variety of his supreme magical power and uses of the Time Stone, resulting in his incapacitation. Iron Man attempts to fight Thanos but is greatly wounded after being taunted by the Titan that he knows of haunting his dreams. Strange barters with Thanos for the Time Stone to spare Iron Man; Thanos takes the Stone and departs, leaving them defeated and stranded on Titan. On Earth, the Black Order attack once more, this time striking down upon Wakanda. Proxima Midnight leads a horde of Outriders with Black Dwarf, making it seem like Corvus Glaive died of his earlier wound. Captain America, Black Panther, Winter Soldier, War Machine, Wolverine, Falcon, Wolverine, Cyclopse, Storm, Human Torch, Thing, and Banner in a Hulkbuster suit face off against the horde. Meanwhile, Proxima alerts the alive and well Corvus Glaive to initiate a stealth search for the Mind Stone, eventually coming upon the Vibranium Mine and facing off its defenders of Vision, Black Widow, Iceman, Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic; Scarlet Witch had abandoned her post to help the others out on the field. Despite the heavy resistance, Corvus Glaive succeeds in isolating Vision from the others and falling down the shaft with him, much closer to the isolated storeroom where the Mind Stone is being kept. Xavier contacts Captain America and informs them of the situation; the surface fighters are being overwhelmed, however, until the timely arrival of Thor, Groot and Rocket to aid the defenders. Not long after, Magneto and his Brotherhood answers Xavier's call despite their earlier refusal. Thor exerts his great power in conjunction with Storm to annihilate scores of Outriders with the aid of the others; meanwhile, Banner being overwhelmed by Outriders forced his transformation into the Hulk, busting out of the Hulkbuster and finally defeating Black Dwarf before attaching part of the suit to him and cause his death in the air. Scarlet Witch is confronted by Proxima one last time, and though wounded is helped by Okoye and Wolverine to take out Proxima before Scarlet Witch is ordered to rendezvous with Xavier at the top of the shaft, who is riding up with the Mind Stone in a protective case trying to conceal its presence to escape from Corvus Glaive. Corvus's pursuit is hampered by Vision, who becomes mortally wounded by his weapon before Scarlet Witch and Captain America intervene in just enough time to aid Vision in dispatching Corvus Glaive. Finally thanks to Thor, Storm, and the Human Torch, the Outriders are set on the run, though their vessels and the Q-Ship are destroyed. Following this, Thanos's arrival plays out much like in IW; all the different characters, Avengers, X-Men, etc standing up and being unable to stop him. Xavier is put in place of the Vision, using his mental power to try and overload the Mind Stone to destroy it. The others prevent Thanos's onslaught just long enough for the destruction to occur, with even Magneto visibly disturbed at the loss of his friend. Of course, Thanos sees this as no problem and recreates the Mind Stone, completing his goal even as Thor arrives to try and kill him once and for all. Despite spending all of his energy in the attack, Thanos miraculously survives it, beating the God of Thunder once again and incapacitating him before teleporting away. The Decimation occurs not long after. Category:Blog posts